zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return To Zewishku.
Drynder has just started to act more ruthless in her actions and it's revealed that it may be tied to her homeworld, the Planet Zewishku. Scoro is desperate to finally save his wife from corruption completely after fighting off the Villain Legion for a while, as during a dangerous and infuriating fight against primate forces, he ends up snapping that he is tired of waiting for Drynder to be completely free of them and wants to finally find it himself, even putting off the Loungers when they prove unwillingly unhelpful, especially since her corruption caused the death of his adopted brother Buzzy. Thus it's a race to stop the Villain Legion from reactivating a dark geographic cataclysm to obtain the power they need and reshape the world into the new Peerbon and keep Scoro from killing himself, as well as stop their penultimate plan to get back Drynder, though there may be a new villain in town that might be worse named Spectage. Scenes 'Prologue' (Later...) Dragon Temple Living Room *Sparx: (The Lodgers and Loungers were chilling together)...... Hey, AUU Spyro? I can't help but notice there's no AUU me buzzing around. Why's there no AUU Sparx around? *Scoro: (Saw an AUU dragonfly figure in Sparx's place and left) *Sparx:......... Was it something I said? *Drynder:... He doesn't like being asked about his dead adopted brother Buzzy. *Sparx: AUU ME IS DEAD?!? (Scoro was heard crying)....... Wow, I thought he had better manliness than that like Spyro. *Spyro: What do you mean? *SpongeBob: Oh dear Neptune, sounds like this'll be a tearjerker. *Squidward/Cephward: Ya think? *Icky: "Ohhh, boy, we're about to enter some depression s***, aren't we?" *Squidward/Cephward: YA THINK?! *Drynder:... See, we're both orphans. Flashback *(Drynder): Scoro was raised by dracthonflies after his homeland on Zewishku was lost. Buzzy looked after him when the two were getting themselves in trouble. Though he ended up discovering he was adopted when displaying elemental powers. *(Sparx): Hold up! You mean he thought he was a dracthinimafly whatever the whole time? I can think of a few hints like, I don't know, WHENEVER HE SAW HIS REFLECTION!!! And I thought Spyro was clueless about his heritage before his big adventures. Goodness. Like counterpart like counterpart I guess. *(Drynder): Though he discovered the rest of his magic powers on his own. He was said to have been more powerful than any other member of his breed. One other purple Zewinsaur and one of the first of his kind, Malefice, preferably called the Dark Malefactor, wanted to be the best of his kind, but because the other first others of his kind were better and more honorable at it, he had nothing left to achieve. As revenge for being robbed of any achievement, he made a plan to restart the world of Zewishku, starting with selling his incorruptible nature and in payment be the first to discover how to wield aether and nether, which are essentially spiritual energy from the Boundary Cluster and the spiritual life force of the UUniverses. But it was too late to soak up the glory because Malefice was long gone when his Zewinsaur purity was traded away forever. With this new power, he unnaturally augmented his elemental powers, killed his homeworld's native threat brutally, and became hell-bent on curing corruption from Zewishku by destroying and rebuilding it. He had pawns that served him even after his banishment into the Boundary Cluster. They took me when they found that my power was comparable to what they were after: Scoro's egg. Malefice didn't want to be threatened by his power, so while he was fostered away, I was tortured monstrously and brain-poisoned into making damn sure I never left a single trace behind and get the job done, because anyone who failed the Malefactor was to be executed. I was the best. My powers were too useful for Malefice. I was a merciless heartless monster, and I ended up capturing all the Zewinsaur Guardians to ensure he couldn't get far. But Scoro eventually saved them, cured my corruption, and we defeated the returning Malefice, who had changed since his golden days, from tearing apart the world. (He was a giant demonic Zewinsaur monster that immediately fought them)... The world was saved, and we got married on the spot that month. *(SpongeBob): Awww. *(Drynder): But that wasn't the end of our story. Strangers from off-world told me dangers were out there that wanted our power. But they were actually summoned by Malefice after he decided that just power from Zewishku wouldn't be enough. I was tricked into helping them and accidentally sold out Scoro. Though Scoro got away, they corrupted me and turned me into one of their greatest members. I was able to find Scoro and I proved resistant to decorruption. *Scoro: I-I don't understand! Why didn't that work?! *Dark Drynder: Nice try, HON. But you can't beat me the same way twice. *Buzzy:... Well we're f****d. *Dark Drynder: (Smacks Scoro to a wall as he was dazed) *Buzzy: Whew! For a moment I thought that was going to be me! *Dark Drynder: Ohoho, you're next. *Buzzy: Wait, what'd I do to you?! *Dark Drynder: REMEMBER MY HORN?! *Buzzy: Can't you take a joke?... (The two paused)... I, felt like that was the worse respondse ever since in the history of bad respondeses- (Dark Drynder stomped on him) BRAAAGGHH!!! *Dark Drynder: You were nothing but a joke. *Scoro: BUZZY!!! NOOO!!! (Dark Drynder looked at him)... Drynder... How could you?! *Dark Drynder: Oh for petan's sake, your actselly being sad for this yuts? He wasn't even your real brother. *Scoro: HE WAS THE CLOSEST THING TO FAMILY I EVER HAD!!!! *Dark Drynder: And that's what you get when you meddle in things you shouldn't. Like it or not, the friends the Dark Malefactor brought are going to change the UUniverses. You can't stop them, I can't stop them, so why fight it? It's best to just leave this alone unless you want to lose more than you lost today. *Scoro: (Terrified, he ran off into a dark forest as Dark Drynder cackled in victory) Present *Drynder: And I was part of the Villain Legion since. *Sparx:... Yikes. *SpongeBob:... So, what got you back? *Drynder:... I'd rather tell you later. The times after I was cured were too painful to tell. *ZongueBob: But I guess we can start with the first steps on that story. *???: "OH?! OH-HO-HO!" *Everyone looked to see that Buzzy is still alive, though held in a hovering wheel-chair being pushed by a nurse probe, now with cybernetic parts! *Buzzy: "IS THAT WHY I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE, BARELY WITH SOME LIFE LEFT, HAVING LOST AN ARM, AND NOW A CRIPPLED FOR LIFE?! YA THOUGHT THAT KILLED ME?! I SURVIVED NEARLY BEING PLANTFOOD, AMONG OTHER THINGS, WAY WORSE THEN A STOMP?!" *Scoro and Drynder were bewildered and surprised...... *Scoro/Drynder: "BUZZ?! YOUR ALIVE?!" *Buzzy: "OH LOOK AT YOU TWO IDIOTS, REACTING AS IF THIS IS THE RESSERECTION OF KRAAN?! I MEAN, IT'S BAD ENOUGH MY BRO'S WIFE JUST STOMPED ME INTO THE GROUND, FOR SOMETHING THAT'S NOT RELIVENT ANYMORE, SCORO, DIDN'T BOTHER TO TRY AND SEE IF I STILL HAD SOME VIABILITY?! I WAS LUCKY I WAS REVIVED BY A FAMILY OF TECNO-VRATS?! Now, I finally tracked you two dipshits down to say, FUCK, THE BOTH OF YOU, FOR RUINING MY LIFE?!" *Icky: "Hey, calm down man, you have the AUU Villain Leage to blame for this!" *Buzzy: "Oh SUUUUUURE, blame the folks that only COHERSED MY BRO'S WIFE TO LISTEN?! SHE COULD'VE JUST, REFUSED TO LISTEN, OR EVEN ROASTED THEM?! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SHE HAD TO GO, AND GAVE THEM THE TIME OF DAY?!" *Scoro: "Buzzy, I-" *Buzzy: "SAVE IT?! NOW THAT I SAID MY PEACE, I'M OUT OF HERE?! SMELL YA LATER, ASSHOLES?! (The Nurse Probe takes him away)." *Jokey: "....... Well THAT took a 360 and back." *Sparx: So AUU me is alive after all, albeit now a complete asshat. No surprise there, even Scroopfan isn't that ballsy to let that happen. *Scoro: (Sighs, writes on Post-It) Note to self: Find a good apology gift for Buzzy. *Spyro: ".... Scoro, don't worry, he'll come around and ease that anger now that he was able to vent it out.... Eventually." *Scoro:... I'm going anyway. *Everyone: What?! *Scoro: We have to do something to ease his pain. (Later...) *Buzzy: You seriously think bringing yourselves with new friends is going to help? Bro, you're wasting your time. You left me on my own. *Scoro: I legitimately thought you were dead. *Buzzy: Oh stop trying to excuse yourself. I don't want to talk to you. *Scoro: Buzzy, I at least wanted to avenge you. When I met the Loungers, I ended up so determined to save Drynder from complete corruption that I ended up nearly going insane. *SpongeBob:... Really? *ZongueBob: Yeah, that's actually the story we were getting to. Drynder had begun acting more brutal and ruthless and we went to Zewishku to help find a way to cure Drynder's corruption for good and hopefully stop the Villain Legion from locating us through her. *Buzzy: "..... Okay, I'll humor you, wise guys. Enlighten me on this little story of yours. And make it quick, my nurse probe is reading my sponge bath." *Icky: "How do you take spongebaths with that Cyber Arm?" *Buzzy: "It can come off. (Deminstraights the removeability of the cyber-arm)......" *Kolwalski: "YOU AUUIANS ALWAYS GET, (BANGS HEAD ON THE WALL), THE GOOD STUFF?!" *Buzzy was confused by that..... *Scowalski: "..... Idiot, all prosthetic arms are removable!" *Kowalski: Yeah, but I didn't think robotic-style ones with complex mechanics were. The nerve-connecting matrix, the pain that comes from such a procedure. That takes too much knowledge to make. *Skipper: "Ugh! Never mind him, he's fine. He's just a super nerd about sciencey stuff." *Buzzy: "Yeah, no s***, Inspector Obvious." *Sparx: "Yeesh, AUU Me, are you always so cussy?" *Buzzy: "YOU'D BE AMAZED ON WHAT A NEAR-DEATH EXSPEARIENCE CAN DO TO YA?!" *Sonny: "Buzzy, calm down, and let us explain." *Buzzy: ".... Okay, I'm calm now. I can't help being this, irritable. It's just, when I think back to that event, I remember all the Man-Crying I did on how my bro basicly ditched my weaken body and how his girl tried to kill me?! I complicated sueiside?! My crippled status effected my social life?! Girls couldn't date me because they felt BAD for me! They PITIED me for being like this?! Mom and Dad had to give up half of their retirement funds to buy me the Nurse Probe?! I..... I FELT LIKE A BURDEN TO THEM?!" *Icky: "Well, probs to ya not being the kind of guy who uses tragity to a personal benefit, but, at least your folks didn't wanted you to be alone." *Buzzy: "She's not like the Omnican, she's basicly the kind of probe that speaks in steriotypical robot talk, she just talks about what she's going to do and mentions time on this rotine she was programed to do and that's it!" *Sau: ".... Ya know, we could modify the probe abit so at least it can have some self-awareness." *Buzzy: "It's a yesteryear model, they don't make them like her anymore. You barely see Nursemaid H700s anymore." *Sonny: "Tch, buddy, I work for Oxydome. I seen robots even older then that. I once did repairs to a Nursemaid H100, in a bot repair practice course." *Buzzy was legitamently surprised...... *Buzzy: "..... An H100? I thought they were discontinued to extinction." *Sonny: "You'd be amzed what Oxydome keeps in storage in case of education purposes." *Buzzy: "..... AHEM! Okay, let's not get side tracked! You uh..... You guys were gonna tell me a story?" *Drynder:... It's one that still haunts me. 'Meet Spectage' Transcript Coming soon... Material Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes